The following information is provided to assist the reader in understanding technologies disclosed below and the environment in which such technologies may typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technologies or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
Sleeping bags for children are often ornamented with various features to make them more attractive to and enjoyable for the children. Some sleeping bags may, for example, be ornamented with pictures of animals, animal heads etc. In general, such sleeping bags are designed to be rolled up after use for storage and do not provide entertainment for a child when not in use as a sleeping bag.